


It Was All True

by AHardDaysNight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHardDaysNight/pseuds/AHardDaysNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was raining. The weather was crying his tears, expressing his anger so he did not have to. All his friends were dead, yet Remus still had not shed any tears.</p>
<p>Remus-centric</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All True

* * *

 

It was raining.  The weather was crying his tears, expressing his anger so he did not have to. 

Remus sat on the front steps of Lily and James’ demolished home letting the rain soak through his skin.  He shivered but paid no attention to his body’s pleas for warmth and shelter.  Remus had no where else to go and no one else to comfort him.

He came here to evoke an emotional response from himself.  All he felt was numbness and disbelief; he kept trying to convince himself that it was all a dream.  That he would wake up and his friends would be alive. 

Seeing the wreckage for himself was horrifying, worse than anything Remus could have imagined.  The second storey had caved in onto the first level, debris scattered everywhere.  

It was true.  

It was all true.  Lily, James, and Peter were dead.  All because of Sirius.  Remus felt a surge of anger at the thought of Sirius Black.   Right now, he wanted nothing more than to make Sirius feel his pain, feel the agony that was rising up in his soul. 

He stood up abruptly with his wand in front of him pointed at nothing in particular.   

“I’ll kill you, Black!” he shouted to the darkness around him before he stumbled back down onto the crumbling steps.

It all came at once: the tears, the anguish, and the helplessness.  He lost control.  His mind cracked open and he felt his sanity slip away.  His sight was blinded by the tears and rain, his thoughts clouded by the pain.  He had no other thoughts, could do nothing else other than sob into his hands over something he could do nothing about.  His friends were dead.  Gone.  Forever.

There was no one else left in his life. 

After what could have been hours, weeks, or days, the tears slowed and the sobbing stopped.  Taking several deep, steadying breaths, he managed to regain his composure slightly.

Wiping his eyes, he got to his feet again and walked through the front gate and closed it for the last time, taking one last look at the demolished cottage.  Turning his back, he walked away from a chapter of his life that was no more.   

He was alone.

Utterly alone.

* * *

 


End file.
